Rogue
Rogue 'is an extremely eccentric doctor of the Jewel Pirates and is also known as the "'Mad Scientist" because of his personality when it comes to treating his patients like lab rats. Prior to gaining his Haki and Devil Fruit abilities, Rogue was a cleverly cunning man and difficult to apprehend. From an early age he has learned how to fight just so that he can survive life on the streets. Appearance Rogue is a slim, yet muscular, man with a relatively tall height. His lower eyelid margin is darkly outlined with mascara and he possesses sharp canines. He has maroon colored hair, dark brown eyes, and fair skin. Rogue's signature look is the stitch marking on his neck, caused by a childhood incident where he accidentally got caught in barb wire while trying to run away, and his black fingernails. He also has other stitches found in his body due to the same incident but is covered by his clothes. They are located on his forearms and across his chest. His usual outfits consists of pinstripe suits with a vest or turtleneck sweaters and jeans. Personality When he was still a child, Rogue is sarcastic, tough, and most of the time mean. This personality was what helped him survive while living in the streets at a young age. Often seen as nothing but a cynical troublemaker, he actually has a soft side towards children younger than him and towards females who are incapable of defending themselves. As he is seen as a street rat to others; street people consider him as a hero who helps them when they are in need. Rogue is also shown to be polite towards the people he respects or towards strangers who pose no threat to him (regular civilians). He is also known for his rather impulsive and reckless nature, as well as his love for fighting. When it comes to the human body or a rare specie of creature, his personality turns somewhat sadistic and intimidating which strikes fear to many. Furthermore, he is also one of the members of the Jewel Pirates who doesn't question Jewel's orders. History Prior to meeting Jewel, Rogue was an orphaned individual who steals food for himself as well as for the others living in the streets. On one occasion where he was stealing some fruit from an unsuspecting vendor, he was caught by the marines and tried to escape, only to be tangled in a barb wire fence which caused severe damage to his body. He woke up in the home of Doctor Udo, the best surgeon in the entire village, and was surprised to find out that he was willing to take him in on the condition that he would study medicine. Although confused about the sudden offer, he reluctantly agreed and spent twelve years as his apprentice. After Udo's death, Rogue went back to his street life and caused trouble out of personal entertainment. When he met Jewel, he was relatively polite towards her and helped her around town. He introduced himself and told her about his medical knowledge when the latter questioned him of knowing any doctors in town. However a group of mountain bandits came and ransacked the village, brutally injuring Rogue while he was trying to stop them. Jewel was infuriated by their actions and easily defeated them using her Devil Fruit abilities. Rogue woke up to find Jewel smiling at him, telling him what a kind person he is for trying to help people who used to look down on him. She then offered him to be a part of her crew, to which he immediately accepted, and set off with her to find the One Piece. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities In contrast to his slim appearance, Rogue has immense strength, durability, and endurance. He was capable of sending a cannon flying by simply punching it with brute force. Because of the many years he has spent from running away to avoid being caught, Rogue is very fast and agile. Because of this, he is one of the powerhouses in the Whiteout Pirate crew. Medical Expertise Prior to joining the Whiteout Pirates, Rogue had vast knowledge of medical science and pharmacology. After spending twelve years as Doctor Udo's apprentice, he is skilled in surgery and also has memorized numerous books about medical remedies and ointments found in herbs and other plant life. Devil Fruit He received the Chiri Chiri no Mi from Jewel herself one month after joining her crew. Despite being quite new to his abilities, he has shown to be able to skillfully use them in battle with little effort. He particularly enjoys making dust bunnies as assistants to help him with his medical work. Haki Rogue had learned Kenbunshoku Haki prior to meeting the Jewel Pirates. Category:Pirates Category:Doctors Category:Fanon Characters Category:One piece Category:Haki Users